


Late Rose

by aho_95



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95
Summary: 德勒·阿里用16年时间终于睡到了梦中男郎又名:孙兴慜15岁那年英雄救美了未来老公
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Late Rose

**Author's Note:**

> *情感基调不太明快的OOC/架空/HE烂文  
*有参考Dele的真实童年但细节均属杜撰  
*年龄操作请注意

-

少年人的夜晚总是格外漫长。

白日里只能用眼睛描画轮廓的曼妙身躯，天一黑便好巧不巧地钻进梦里，它来时朦胧旖旎，去时又转瞬即逝，醒来后全靠内裤上的粘稠物佐证，那段周公作美的“one night stand”确实在脑海中具现过。

时针磨磨蹭蹭地转到一点钟方向，与游戏机的彻夜鏖战让少年蒙头睡到了下午，他恋恋不舍地抱着被子滚了好几圈才下床，好似在对梦中之人的离去隔空撒娇。

德勒·阿里扯下内裤，光着两条又细又直的腿站在水池前，美梦的热度尚未流散殆尽，他熟练搓洗手中的布料，盘算该如何为本周的休息日圆满收尾——比如吃一顿简单又合心的午餐，勉勉强强把令人头痛的作业做完，然后骑上心爱的自行车，去捉那头在他梦里横冲直撞的小鹿。

午后时光在计划中有条不紊地流逝，等到德勒正式出发时，已经是下午六点多了。临走前经过客厅，原本埋头看报的表舅抬起头来，问他穿得这么亮眼是不是要去约会，德勒胡乱蹭了几把毛茸茸的圆寸，贼兮兮地笑道：“嗐，算是吧！”

忘了说，15岁的德勒的梦遗对象并非长发飘飘的班花，亦或风情万种的封面女郎，而是一位比他年长八岁的亚洲男青年。但他并不觉得这是什么大不了的事。

踩上踏板轻车熟路地穿过大街小巷，在快要转弯的时候，德勒发现原定路线上发生了交通事故，两辆车歪歪扭扭地挤在一起，再加上警察和熙熙攘攘的围观群众，原本就不太宽敞的街道干脆被堵得水泄不通，于是不假思索便调头拐进了另一条街。继续向前骑行，一股熟悉的异样感涌上心头。他定睛望向周围的建筑，确认后被迫认命，他用两年的时间刻意回避，努力遗忘，可冥冥之中还是回到了这个地方。

街边一幢简陋的民宅隐隐约约亮着光，他不确定那个女人——也就是德勒的母亲，此刻是否在里面，又是否还像往常一样，正抱着酒瓶，对屋子里一切触手可及的物品撒疯。

这是德勒·阿里出生的地方，亦是厄运加身的地方。他永远不会忘记自己刚刚懂事的时候，时常要问母亲为什么爸爸还不回家，每当这样问起，母亲都会情绪躁动，骂骂咧咧。那些混杂着酒气的脏话小德勒一句都听不懂，后来他还是从“热心肠”的邻居们口中得知，父亲不会回来了，早在他出生的一周后，他们母子俩便被一同抛弃了。

说来讽刺，当代社会人与人之间的隔阂日渐加深，多数情况下“邻居”这层关系除了住得的确很近之外，什么都代表不了。但一张无形的网又把他们紧密地联系在一起，流通在上面的尽是些家长里短的糗事，只稍添油加醋一番便成了绝好的饭后谈资。

整个街区没人不知道德勒的母亲是个酒鬼，但他并没有为此痛恨母亲，因为金发女人不酗酒的时候也会抱着他哼唱歌谣、讲睡前故事，和别人家的好妈妈一样温柔可亲。纯真的年纪总是最容易满足，最容易原谅，最容易好了伤疤忘了疼。

况且记忆中全然未知的父亲形象，让德勒心底闪烁着希望的火光。母亲曾经对他说过，父亲是在海外经商的商人，他便幻想着那会是一个高大帅气的男人，某天拎着大包小裹的礼物敲响房门，从此母亲不再酗酒，他们将成为世界上最幸福的一家人。

这份隐秘而童真的幻想，作为精神支柱陪伴德勒走过了七年光阴，直到七周岁生日那天，倏然粉碎。

那天德勒照旧在小区的户外草坪踢野球，比赛结束后却走得格外心急，大把的笑意布满男孩的眼角和嘴角，那副模样不得不让人心生好奇，这个可怜虫究竟遇到了什么美事。

被人问起，男孩也毫无顾忌，扯着洪亮的嗓门说道：“今天是我的生日！爸爸一定会带着礼物回来看我的！”

他的确是这样坚信的。

虽然过去的六年里，父亲从未在生日那天赠予过礼物和祝福，更别提回家看望，但他就是笃定今年父亲会回来。因为他已经七岁了。七年足够让襁褓里的男婴成长为校园里的新生，也一定足够让离家的游子回心转意，姗姗而归。

没想到此话一出，周围的少年们先是面面相觑了几秒，接着就像听到天大的笑话一样，哄然大笑。

“哈？！你父亲才不会回来呢！我妈妈的朋友认识他，说他早在两个月前就和别的女人结婚了！你的酒鬼老妈没告诉你？还是说连她也不知道这件事？哦，可怜的德勒。”

当濒临饿死之人的饭碗被一脚踢翻，乞丐终将沦为恶犬。

少年的惺惺作态还没结束，肚子上就冷不防地挨了一拳，这一拳用了十足的力道，疼得他五官都扭作一团。但德勒的愤怒并没有随之减轻，反而越想越气，直接整个人都朝少年扑去，调动全身上下所有能当作武器的部位发起攻击。

四周围观的少年眼看事态不妙，也不再袖手旁观，纷纷出手相助，可惜他们帮助的对象并不是德勒。这群人向来蛇鼠一窝，只当德勒是一条可以拿来挖苦取乐的落水狗，从没把他看成真正的玩伴，在此之前德勒却不曾揣度过他们的肮脏心思，只觉得有人陪自己踢足球就已经足够快乐了。

施暴者大多要比德勒虚长两三岁，加之寡不敌众，没过几分钟德勒便败下阵来，被他们围着拳打脚踢。人群中心的男孩把身子缩成一团，咬紧牙关，即使毫无反抗之力也绝不求饶，甚至内心深处有些享受这份痛苦——挨在身上的拳脚越疼，就越能少分散些精力缅怀几分钟前彻底失去的父爱。

围攻持续了十几分钟依然没有减弱的势头，德勒慢慢闭上眼睛，脑子里飘忽忽地冒出一个想法——也许他会就这样死掉也说不定。

死掉就不会痛苦了吧？  
我会上天堂吗？  
应该会吧。  
我又没做过什么坏事。

可我不想死。

正当意识逐渐抽离之时，一道身影突然冲进人群，挥着球棒把暴徒和蜷缩在地上的德勒隔开，人群散开后双手握住球棒举在身前，既不说话也没有下一步动作。周围人眼看来者身穿高中制度，比自己还要大上几岁，手中又持有威力不小的武器，一时间谁都不敢贸然上前。最终打破对峙局面的是从路口传来的警笛声，两位成年人带着警察随之赶来，这让刚刚还气焰嚣张的暴徒们彻底乱了阵脚，全都逃也似的跑开了。

德勒抬眼望向身旁的背影，只见那人长长地舒了一口气，紧绷的双臂应声滑落，身形仿佛当即就小了一圈。当他回身蹲下的时候，德勒第一次看清这位小英雄的样貌——黑色的头发，微黄的皮肤，扁平的五官，一切都和观念中的亚洲人别无二致。稍显新奇的是他有颗小小的痣，像卫星一样嵌在左眼下方的皮肤上，被又圆又亮的瞳孔映衬着，隐隐含光。

后来德勒得知亚洲男孩名叫孙兴慜，来自韩国，15岁，刚到伦敦读高中，寄宿在表叔家，地点离德勒家很近。那天放学恰巧路过此地目睹暴力事件，于是先打电话通知家里人报警，再只身一人赶去支援，把警察带来的也正是孙兴慜的叔叔和婶婶。

等到德勒13岁的那年，酗酒成瘾的母亲终于决定把他送到表舅家寄养，自此杳无音信，彻底断了联系。

每当回想起这些，德勒都觉得老天待他不薄，虽然浇灭了心中的一团火，但紧接着又送上了一轮太阳。如果可以贪图更多的话，他希望这轮太阳可以昼夜都在自己身边，永不坠落。

“德勒？”

左前方传来的声音打断了德勒的回忆，闻声望去，原来是孙兴慜的婶婶正在自家草坪上遛狗。孙兴慜从读大学开始就不再住这儿了，但搬离之前德勒没少来此造访，缠着孙兴慜陪他玩儿，表叔表婶也都很喜欢机灵古怪的小德勒，对他颇为照顾，因此今天突然见到故人，德勒发自内心地感到高兴。

“婶婶！许久不见，我怎么瞧着您是越来越年轻了。”

中年女人白了他一眼，忍不住捂着嘴笑：“就你嘴甜！这是要去哪儿呀？”

“我去找Sonny。”

德勒嫌“孙兴慜”这三个字的发音拗口，打从认识他的第一天起就没叫过，自作主张取了这个昵称，倒也没谁怪他没大没小。

“那正好，你等我一下。”表婶走进屋子，几分钟后拿着一个手提袋走了出来，把它递给德勒：“兴慜上次回来吃饭把外套落下了，你帮他带过去吧，顺便提醒他，天气转凉记得多加衣服。”

德勒接过袋子，心里美滋滋的。这番话让他产生一种错觉，仿佛他已经是值得托付的大人了，更何况嘱托他的还是心上人的家属。

“骑手德勒马上为您配送。”德勒装模作样地敬了个礼，重新踩好踏板，“噌”的一下骑出了十几米，又转过身朝表婶正式道别：“下次我和Sonny一起回来看您！”

迎着伦敦的晚风，旧居勾起的记忆逐渐被抛至脑后，此刻德勒只想快点见到孙兴慜，脚下速度也不自觉地加快了。

等他终于到了研究生宿舍楼下，刚要掏出手机打电话的时候，一转头看到不远处停着一辆车。副驾上坐着的人把头埋在身旁男人的胸膛里，只露出黑咕隆咚的后脑勺，但德勒一眼就认出，那正是他要找的孙兴慜。

德勒知道孙兴慜有男朋友，但一次都没见过。他不想见，无论对方是个什么样的人，只要不是自己，对他而言就毫无意义。此时德勒的视线却不受控制地移向情敌，对方是个亚洲人，西装革履，侧脸棱角分明，头发被发胶固定得一丝不苟，整体看上去也算风度翩翩。他又低头打量了一下自己，内搭是骚粉的，外套是柠檬黄的，车子是荧光绿的，在时尚道路上逐步摸索的少年第一次觉得自己这么像颗电灯泡，还是彩斑斓的那种。

德勒还算冷静，思考着到底该马上离开，还是等孙兴慜从车里出来，大大方方地把外套交给他再走。可紧接着思绪就被全盘打乱了，他看到孙兴慜被一把推开，重见天日的面庞泪如雨下。

相识八年，德勒·阿里第一次发现，总是用笑容感染他人的孙兴慜也会哭得肝肠寸断，也是第一意识到，原来世界上真的有人忍心把他伤得如此之深。这份全新的认知在心口处燃起一簇火，并一路向上正烧燎着德勒的最后一丝理智。他停好车子，走向孙兴慜那侧的车门，伸手敲响车窗。

孙兴慜看到窗外的人是德勒，慌慌张张地擦掉眼泪，转过头对身旁的人又说了句什么，就打开车门下了车。但德勒并没有带人马上离开，他越过孙兴慜走向车门，用一只胳膊撑着车顶，猫腰看向驾驶座上的人。

“你怎么把他弄哭了？”

男子显然并不想和眼前这位面色不善的少年纠缠，默然按下启动键，用汽车发动声下达无言的逐客令。

然而下一秒，德勒像头豹子似的窜进车里，一把攥住他的衣领，举起另一只空闲的手就要朝脸上砸。愣在旁边抹眼泪的孙兴慜这才回过神，赶忙环住德勒的腰用力向外拉，被拽住的男子则是一边躲拳头一边把人向外推。眼看德勒已经完全退到车外，手上却依然死死地攥着男子的衣服不肯松手，把他的半个身子都拽到了副驾这侧，男子红了眼，抓住把手试图强行关上车门。德勒的小臂被夹在车门和车身之间的空隙里，承受着一下又一下的猛烈夹击，但他像感知不到疼痛似的，就是不肯松手。

“Dele你疯了！你会受伤的！快点松手我求你了！”

恳求声熄灭了德勒神经上那根越烧越快的导火线，让他在情绪彻底失控之前松了手，终于摆脱束缚的男子迅速关上车门，落荒而逃。

孙兴慜无论如何都要带德勒去附近医院做检查，他们推着自行车，一路上互相埋怨——  
“这是我第几次因为打架受伤陪你去医院了？多大的人了还是这样鲁莽！”  
“还说我呢？你怎么总丢三落四的这次居然把外套落在那坨狗屎的车上！”

当德勒把手伸进袋子，想为孙兴慜披上外套的时候，才发现被车门夹过的右臂竟然钻心地疼。

最终德勒没吃到心心念念的晚餐，右臂还因重创骨裂了。

在医院打完石膏孙兴慜又陪德勒回了表舅家，现在他们都冷静了下来，一个不再哭哭啼啼，另一个也不再嚷着还要追过去算账，他们并肩靠着床头，年长的一方端着从唐人街买来的骨头汤，一口一口地喂伤员喝下去。

德勒心想这根骨头裂得有点价值，至少短期内能经常享受到投喂待遇，而且不用写作业。但他一看到孙兴慜那副失魂落魄的样子，就没心思说笑了，思来想去不知道该说些什么才好，便试探着问他刚刚为什么哭。

孙兴慜把汤碗放到床头柜上，目视前方，茫然地说：“他把我甩了。他说他还是更喜欢女的。”

往后的几分钟里，卧室寂静无声。孙兴慜有些好奇身旁的少年为何异常安静，刚转过头，便被一只手压住了头颅，他顺应这股力量向前倾斜，终点处是一片单薄而炽热的怀抱，他甚至能清晰地感受到，对方为了让他靠得更舒服一些，刻意把身子挺得笔直。

那天夜里，直到碗里的汤水变凉，少年颈窝上的泪水变干，也没人再说过话。

-

少年人的夜晚总是格外短暂。

仿佛生命线中埋着一个临界点，只要跨过它，便会在一夜之间脱离稚嫩，长高长大，让人不禁在留恋的同时心生疑窦，那个昨天还对自己撒娇耍赖的孩童去了哪儿。

孙兴慜坐在床边，看着从浴室里走出的青年，心中第数万次感慨，他的德勒真的长大了。从前总要被他护在身后的少年，现在个子比他更高，肩膀比他更宽，肌肉比他更结实，声音比他更低沉，但另一方面，撒娇耍赖的本事有增无减。

他清楚地记得四年前，刚升入大学的德勒是如何不请自来，就此在这间公寓里扎根的。那天孙兴慜看完最后一份工作文件，刚准备合上电脑洗漱休息，家里突然罕见地响起了门铃声，由于太久没人登门做客，他都已经忘了铃声是海绵宝宝的主题曲。

一开门，映入眼帘的正是德勒·阿里。他背着鼓溜溜的书包，屈起两条大长腿坐在旅行箱上，下巴枕着被拉长的伸缩拉杆，还没等孙兴慜开口就自顾自地吐苦水，说他的三位大学室友一个打呼一个磨牙一个梦游，表舅以为他住校就早早地把房间租了出去，眼下已是沦落到无处可去。一口气说完这些，德勒嘟着嘴晃着腿，巴巴地看向孙兴慜，就差直接在身前挂块牌子上面写着“求包养”了，意图不言而喻。

时至今日，孙兴慜也没考证过那天德勒所言到底是真是假，但无论如何他都无法拒绝那样的德勒，所以这些并不重要。

德勒挨着孙兴慜坐下，刚沐浴过的身体散发出好闻的清香，赤裸的上身把全身上下最健美的部分展现得淋漓尽致——肌肉发达且凹凸有致。相比之下德勒的腿部就过于纤细了，孙兴慜低头看着他们有意无意贴在一起的腿，发现自己的腿果然要比德勒的整整粗上一大圈，但视线继续下移，他又观察起两只并排踩在地毯上的脚丫，这回却是自己的脚明显要比德勒的小巧玲珑，孙兴慜觉得有趣，便抬起脚掌在德勒的脚背上刮了几下。

“Sonny...”  
“嗯？”  
“天色不早了。”  
“那咱们睡吧。”

于是德勒起身关灯，在黑暗中对上那双清澈温柔的眼眸，接着就上了孙兴慜的床……旁边的单人折叠床。

同居的四年多时间里，孙兴慜在底线问题上向来寸步不让。他固然明白德勒想要什么，但他没法再像小时候那样，每当德勒心情不顺、害怕一个人睡或者单纯想撒娇的时候，就欣然把人迎进被窝。因为德勒长大了，因为孙兴慜不是直男。

况且孙兴慜认为，他对德勒的情愫已经在一定程度上发生了质变。这种变化并非源于德勒有过什么出格的举动，而是当德勒像往常一样拥抱他以表问候的时候，他居然有些心跳加速。但紧接着“恬不知耻为老不尊”这八个大字迅速在脑海里炸开，稍有萌动的邪念被传统观和羞耻心消灭得一干二净，他只能拿捏着界限，不拒也不迎。

而德勒呢，正侧身躺在自己的小床上，视线越过隔在两张床之间的床头柜，委屈巴巴地看着孙兴慜，然后发现对方毫不理睬，并默默戴上了眼罩。

德勒从第一次遇见孙兴慜开始喜欢他，从性意识萌发开始爱上他，此后每天都盼着可以快些长大，以便保护他和日日夜夜地*他。但成长带来的不只有健硕的体魄和成年人的身份，还有思前顾后和分寸感，每当孙兴慜无奈地笑着说：“你实在太孩子气了。”都会让德勒陷入深刻的自我审视，他不确定自己到底能否胜任守护者的角色。

“Sonny？”  
“……嗯”  
“你睡着了吗？”  
“……快了”  
“那，晚安。”  
“晚安。”

总之，一大一小继续在同一屋檐下做着不称职的同居人，心怀鬼胎，异床同梦。爱情这根箭早已上了弦，但他们心有灵犀地选择能拖一天是一天。

伦敦市中心高楼林立，某栋写字楼里的会计师事务所被键盘声和纸张摩擦声填充得满满当当，孙兴慜正是其中一员。忙忙碌碌终于到了午休时间，孙兴慜把手中的文件夹搁置一边，伸了个懒腰准备起身下楼，临走前遭到邻座的同事打趣：“Son，那个可帅可帅的男孩又来找你吃饭啦？”

在其他人眼里，亚洲同事和他的“小兄弟”实在有些发腻，住在一起不算完，工作日还要大老远地凑到一起吃午饭。孙兴慜很乐于和德勒分享午休时间，因为对方身上存在着学生时代特有的、尚未被世俗侵染的青春感，可以让他在这片压力如山倒的空间里喘口气，尽管德勒读研的学校确实离事务所很远。

直到现在孙兴慜还是很难相信，从小厌学十级成天嚷着要做大球星的德勒，居然真的会按部就班地读高中读大学，还架着眼镜扎在书本堆里苦学一整年，最后顺利考上了运动人体科学专业的研究生。多年前的某天，德勒突然神经兮兮地说：“要是我真成了大球星肯定免不了东奔西走，和你出门还要被狗仔拍，我看还是算了。”他只当是自吹自擂，到头来却是少年人的决心被轻视了。

他们把午餐地点定在一家经常光顾的西餐厅，因为孙兴慜很喜欢那里的蜜桃芝士挞。推开店门，德勒果然坐在熟悉的位置上，正捧着手里的玻璃杯喝可乐，看到约会对象迎面走来，还特意起身帮他拉开椅子。其实这种绅士行为和德勒的形象有些不相称，但孙兴慜喜欢他在自己身上花心思。

德勒从小就喜欢喝可乐，小时候他们一起踢球，累了就会到附近的甜品店里坐坐，孙兴慜有时吃点心有时喝果汁，但德勒就只喝可乐，而且总是习惯性地皱眉头，把吸管顶部咬得扁扁平平，像个不知道在和谁较劲的小受气包。

有一次孙兴慜实在看不下去，双手捂了捂面前的冷饮杯子，接着用沾满水珠的掌心在德勒的眉心处揉了两下，又在脸蛋上揉了三四下，冰得德勒一个劲儿向后躲。

“好凉！你干嘛？”

“帮你降温啊，你的脸看起来快要着火了。”

德勒歪着头，似懂非懂。

“不要总是摆出一副不开心的样子嘛，”孙兴慜叉了一块碟子里的红丝绒蛋糕，递到男孩嘴边：“喏，甜的，吃完这口就多笑笑吧~”

脑子里插播着童年时代的画面，眼睛里看着坐在对面的人，孙兴慜欣慰地笑了出来，同时默默感谢上苍，万幸如今的德勒是个爱说爱笑的阳光大男孩。

由于下楼匆忙，孙兴慜今天忘了摘眼镜，额前的碎发松松散散地搭在镜框上，镜片后面的双眸盛满柔情。他单手撑着下巴，嘴角轻轻扬起，笑容意味不明，模样既知性又慵懒，看得德勒心里酥麻麻的。

就在俩人深情对视的当儿，孙兴慜的手机提示音响了起来，拿过手机看了一会儿，抑制不住的笑容在他脸上成倍地绽放开来。

“有什么好事，笑得这么开心。”

“嗯……没什么。是寄前辈发来的信息。”

德勒本来没作多想，但听到孙兴慜话中有所保留，他心里有点不是滋味。这个人他是知道的，叫寄诚庸，也是韩国人，有时来事务所找孙兴慜能看到他们一起下楼，每次都是有说有笑，看上去关系很不错，说起来气质风格也和孙兴慜的前男友多有相似……德勒心中忽然警铃大作。

“他不会是在追你吧？”

“胡说八道……”孙兴慜脱口而出，随后又话锋一转：“不过，如果寄前辈追我的话，我肯定会认真考虑，直接答应他也说不定。”

“你喜欢他？”

“毕竟我今年都31岁了，也该为未来做打算了，寄前辈一定会是个好伴侣。”

孙兴慜尽量让自己的语气听起来恳切而漫不经心，一抬头，他久违地看到，德勒再次把可乐的吸管顶部咬成了扁平状。

第二天，孙兴慜所在事务所的楼下多了一辆豪华汽车，这种价位的车在周围地段并不罕见，新鲜的是坐在驾驶座上的，是往日只骑自行车的德勒·阿里，如果你细心去看的话，还会发现他穿了西装、打了领带、做了发型，并且车子的后座和后备箱里装满了彩灯和玫瑰。

德勒早就有驾照但没钱买车，今天这辆是特意借来的，这并非虚荣心作祟，只是他认为向三十而立的社会精英表白应该讲究些档次和排场。昨天他已经和孙兴慜说好今天要请客吃饭，而且有非常重要的话说，下班后的时间无论如何都要空出来，孙兴慜虽然面露疑惑但还是答应了下来。眼看下班的时间快要到了，德勒紧张地盯着写字楼大门，不一会儿便看到孙兴慜走了出来，紧随其后的还有追着把他叫住的寄诚庸。

眼前的画面顿时让他感到车里有些闷，便打开车门下了车，站在外面等他们把话说完。孙兴慜看起来非常开心，眼睛瞄到德勒才匆匆和寄诚庸结束对话，临走前还和对方交换了一个拥抱。

孙兴慜走到德勒面前，上下打量他的造型和身后的车，惊喜地说道：“Wow，真不赖。看来你没骗我，今晚的确有大餐可吃。”

“那你还让我干巴巴地等着，有什么话非要现在说啊。”德勒语气酸溜溜地说道。

“啊……那是因为，寄前辈刚刚对我表白了，”说话之人眼睛乱转，手指在身后一圈又一圈地绞着袖口，“还问我要不要一起回韩国定居，之类的。”

德勒杵在原地愣了半分钟，接着像漏了气的人偶一样，瘫软在身后的车门上，内心祈求上苍能让他和他为表白准备的一切都从孙兴慜眼前瞬间蒸发。可惜世界上并不会有这种为胆小鬼遮羞的魔法，德勒深吸一口气，自暴自弃地打开后备箱，背对着十几分钟前还翘首以盼的心上人，不敢去看对方的表情。

“本来我也打算在今天表白的，但现在，你看到了，我是一个暗恋十六年最后被人截胡的大傻瓜。”

“Del，你就不想知道我的回答吗。”憋笑真是好难。

僵直的背影猛然回身，原已犹如死水的眼睛里重新泛起波澜。

“我说我有喜欢的人了。”  
“我还说他今晚就会和我表白。”  
“不然就换成我和他表白。”

当晚，伦敦街头被某辆汽车后备箱里的玫瑰染满芬芳；次日清晨，孙兴慜公寓楼下的废品回收箱里多了一张单人折叠床。

-

彩蛋1：

告白前一天西餐厅里的真实短信内容：  
寄诚庸：我妈昨天寄来好多自家腌制的泡菜，我给你带了一些，下班记得来取。  
孙兴慜：谢谢前辈！

告白当天事务所楼前的真实对话内容：  
寄诚庸：泡菜很好吃吧？  
孙兴慜：超——好——吃——

-

彩蛋2：

表白成功后，车内：  
“Dele，咱们去哪家餐厅啊？”  
“不去了，回家。”  
“啊？可是我很饿啊？”  
“回家给你吃其他的。”

-end-

由衷感谢每一个读到这里的人

起初是twi上看到一个妹子脑补小dele相中了隔壁家的哥哥son还会梦到香艳画面但后来看到他有男朋友很伤心，就这些，然后我就扩写成了我流delson。其实这并不是我心中delson的样子，这对cp真的很好很好很好。💚


End file.
